The Last Daughter's of Zeus and Poseidon
by ohsnapness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life was like for the last children of the Big Three before Percy and Thalia? excluding Hades's children
1. Prologue

A/N: So, I was thinking one day that I would write a story about the last children of the Big Three before Percy and Thalia. The kids I'm going to write about were conceived right before the pact was made and the prophecy had just been given. Since Nico and Bianca were trapped in the Lotus Casino, I assumed there were no other children of Hades. So, I thought this would be a fun story to write.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

Zeus was waiting on Olympus. He had just gotten a _huge_ prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. It basically said that one of the children of the Big Three would have a child that would protect or destroy Olympus on their sixteenth birthday.

He was the kind of guy that took precautions so that the risk was non-existent. He wasn't so sure about his brothers, so he called a meeting. He was going to force his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, swear never to have children again.

When Poseidon arrived, he knew what was going to happen. He understood why, but he was hesitant to agree to such a promise. He knew the risks of trying to prevent a prophecy. One of his brothers was going to "forget" at some point.

Hades, on the other hand, was feeling sorrowful. He knew that Zeus would have all existing children of the three sent to Camp Half-Blood. He was angry at his brothers who were forcing him into this pact.

In his mind, it was unfair to have the children trained to make "smart" choices at such a young age. The camp would brain-wash his children and turn them away from their father.

Reluctantly, Hades took his place in the counsel. He and Poseidon vaguely listened to their brother explain why they were making this pact. They knew the exact reasons why they were going to make this promise, so they wanted Zeus to quit babbling on and get to the point.

"Our children are just too powerful. It's the exact reason why we shouldn't have any more children," Zeus concluded. "Now, do you both swear on the River Styx never to have any more children?"

"I swear on the River Styx to never have children again," Poseidon and Hades said simultaneously.

"Okay, then. We have an agreement. Hades, I will expect to see your children at Camp Half-Blood in a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Brother." Hades slowly exited Olympus. He was dreading when he'd have to tell Maria di Angelo about the camp.

* * *

About two months later, in Seattle, Washington, a baby girl with dark black hair and sea-green eyes was born. Her name was Andrea Mitchell. Sure, there was nothing special about her. There were millions of other little girls who were just as important. Except, this unique child could very well be the child of the prophecy. This exceptional child was the last child of Poseidon.

Around the same time, another little girl was born. She was born in New York. Her hair was brunette in color. Her eyes were a startling electric blue. She was just as extraordinary as the other child. Nicole Jacobs was the last child of Zeus.

These two little girls had similar fates. They could both be the child of the Great Prophecy. Unfortunately, only one was destined to uphold the prophecy. And that was never a good thing to begin with.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I also hope I worded things correctly. I accept constructive criticism, and I would like to have some tips on how to make my writing better.**


	2. I'm Jealous of the New Girl

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter takes place ten years after the pact is made. The prophecy hasn't been revealed to any of the campers. Thank you for the tips! I'm sorry if it was too short, but I wasn't sure how long to make a prologue. I hope you enjoy this one anyway!!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

**Nicole's POV:**

I was practicing my sword-fighting when I heard the news. My only real friend Lindsay, a daughter of Demeter, told me. A new half-blood had just arrived at camp. I put my sword down and followed Lindsay to see the person.

At ten years old, I was hoping I had received another half-sibling. All of my half-siblings were older than me, and I wanted someone younger than me. It was the same in the Poseidon cabin, except the youngest one there was still older than me. That led me to believe I was the absolute last child of the big three. I still hoped for a sibling younger than me, but I was content with being the most special kid of the two cabins.

As I ran toward the Big House, I saw a huge crowd. I squeezed through everyone to get a look. The girl was unconscious. She had black hair and had some burns. What could have possibly injured her? I noticed the crowd around me dispersing. I looked to see why. Chiron galloped forward.

He grabbed the girl wordlessly and took her to the big house. He had a worried look in his eyes. He motioned for me to come with him, so I followed. I looked at the girl more closely. I was trying to decide who her parent was. Somehow, I felt threatened. I don't know why, but I felt like this girl was going to make me wish she never arrived.

She was taken to a cot on the porch. I decided that I would ask why I was following, since she was dead to the world anyway.

"Chiron, who is this girl? How did she get here?" I needed to know the reason this girl was so important. I mean, I'd seen loads of kids who were unconscious when they arrived. I was at the camp since I was four.

As soon as I turned four, my mother was afraid for my life. Monsters were always after me. On my birthday, some Fury started following us when I was on my way to nursery school. I guess that was the final straw. My mother was determined to take me to the camp. She ran up the hill, where a huge bronze dragon stood.

It sensed the Fury and was in defense mode. A satyr was waiting at the top of the hill for anything, and he grabbed me from my mother. She was freaking out, and she wouldn't let me go. The satyr had to convince her of that fact, and that was a hard thing for her to do. My mother finally consented and let me go join my siblings. She knew I'd be safe, and I'd never seen her since.

As soon as I got within camp borders, my father claimed me. The satyr took me directly to Chiron. He was pretty surprised when I told him my story. I'm sure it was a pretty entertaining story to hear from a four year old.

I was taken to my cabin, and everyone in there was fifteen years old and younger. The thing was, I was the absolute youngest. I started training when I was six years old.

"Nicole, this girl is just like you." I didn't process this immediately.

"What do you mean? I'm the youngest camper to have arrived!" Chiron looked exasperated.

"No, not in that way. Do you know why you both are so special?" I shook my head. For some reason, I didn't _want_ to understand. "You are both the last children of the Big Three." That still didn't make it through my thick skull. I tried to understand this while Chiron took care of her burns and gave her nectar and ambrosia. The burns started to magically fade away. That's when I actually connected the dots.

"Wait, she's the last daughter just like me?! Who's her parent?" I practically yelled that part. I needed to know if she was my sister. That wouldn't have made a difference, but I still desperately needed to know. The fact that she might be more spectacular than me hit a nerve. Chiron nodded. I screamed. Well, that was enough to wake the little brat. She sat up with a start.

"Mom? What are we doing here? Where am I?" She was so weak and fragile; I couldn't believe she actually sat up. I didn't think she could. That was when I first saw her eyes. They were sea-green. I only knew of one cabin that held kids with that eye-color. She was a daughter of Poseidon. As I realized that, I saw a green trident floating above her head.

"Who are you people? Where's my mom?" The girl looked like she was about to cry. She seemed to notice Chiron was only half-human and screamed. It would have been pretty humorous if I wasn't fuming in the corner.

"I'm Nicole. Who are you?" I pretended to be polite. Inside, I was ready to kill the girl. She would _not_ take my title as the last child of the Big Three.

"M-my name is A-Andrea Mitchell," she said, her voice quivering. "W-Where's my mom? Last t-time I saw her, she was b-being chased by a m-multi-headed dragon. She told me to run up the hill, but I refused. I wasn't going to leave her. She was all I had." That was when the tears took over. She started bawling. Ugh, what a wimpy half-blood. I hate those kinds of kids.

"Andrea, I'm sorry. We don't know where your mother is, but you're safe now. This is a special camp for people like you, who are special." Chiron tried soothing her. I guess she didn't hear him, because she went on.

"And, I tried to fight it; b-but I didn't h-have anything. I c-couldn't protect m-my mother, and I think she d-died," she sobbed, although it was hard to understand her mumbling since she was crying and all. Her face was in her hands at that point.

"Don't worry. I know who your father is, and you'll be secure here. You have half-siblings here, and they'll take care of you."

Why was Chiron avoiding the subject and being so nice to her? She'd find out she was a demigod eventually, but it was more comforting if you found out from Chiron. That way it isn't as much of a shock. It didn't matter to me at that moment. That's when I decided to open my big mouth.

"Andrea, you're half god and half human. No, you're not mutant. You're father is Poseidon, and I'm a daughter of Zeus." Andrea's eyes were wide. Well, at least that got her to stop crying.

"Nicole, please exit. I'd like to explain things _nicely_ to Andrea." Chiron's tone was kind of disapproving as he put emphasis on the word _nicely_. Well, he didn't come straight out with it, so I gave him some help. I scowled and left the Big House.

I went to my cabin. I looked at my bracelet. It turned into a bow and arrows. It was silver, and it wasn't anything really special. But, it was a gift from Dad, and I accepted those kinds of things.

I went over to the archery area and decided to practice some more. I felt more at home. Archery was my type of fighting. I hated sword-fighting, though. Archery felt more comfortable to me.

I clicked my bracelet and got into the familiar position. I was trying to register the fact that Andrea was just like me. I was always so special here at this camp. I was pretty cross. It took me a while to concentrate on my archery.

I shot fifteen bulls-eyes in a row and was pretty happy. I was just as good as any other Apollo kid. They were always bragging about how well they shot, and one day, I decided to put a stop to that. They hadn't been gloating around me for a while.

I was having fun until the dinner bell rang. I clicked the quiver and put the bracelet back on my hand. I trudged to the dinner pavilion. I was at the end of the line behind my older half-sister, Marie. She was only eleven, but she was a fierce fighter for her age.

We went in first, then the Poseidon cabin, and so on. We entered the pavilion and sat at our tables.

I saw Andrea had been acquainted with her half-siblings. She was pretty shy, and she looked like she was finally starting to accept the place. I tried to smile at her, and she timidly smiled back.

I disregarded Chiron when he started giving Andrea's introduction. I knew who she was, and I could rally care less about someone who might be more special than me. That would make me go berserk. All he was saying was that she was a child of Poseidon and stuff I already knew. I decided to tune in when he started giving announcements.

"And, tonight we have Capture the Flag. Prepare right after dinner." I loved Capture the Flag. I was always part of the Blue Team, and I played defense. It was a fun spot, I mean, if I didn't get hurt or anything. I was never worried in that spot, because I was never worried. Plus, Lindsay was usually on my team.

After dinner, I went to go suit up with my half-siblings. We all wanted to win, since it was Michael's last game of Capture the Flag. He was my eldest half-brother. He was fifteen, and he was getting ready to go on a quest the next day. Everyone knew he wasn't coming back, even he knew it. No one in the Zeus or Poseidon cabins gets past the age of fifteen. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling it had to do with the fact that I'm one of the last children of the Big Three.

We met up with our team. We were playing against Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hermes. Our team consisted of Athena, us, Demeter, Apollo, and Hephaestus. I thought we had pretty even teams.

The Demeter kids were going to go up the middle of the woods to distract the other team. The Apollo kids, plus me, were playing defense. The Hephaestus cabin was going around the right flank to get the flag. My cabin and the Athena cabin were going to scout around for any groups who may get in our way. Our flag was in the most obvious place, Zeus's fist. I was pretty confident in our strategy, considering the Athena cabin planned it out. The only thing I questioned was the placement of the flag.

We got into position, and we started. Capture the Flag was really an intense game. Every demigod had been training for battle, and this was a good way to use what we learned. Someone blew the horn, and we were ready to go. The entire Apollo cabin was prepared with their bows. I clicked my bracelet and prepared to fight. I heard the faint sound of battle cries in the distance. I was ready for anything.

"Okay, I'm going to see how things are going up from high. I'll yell if I see anything," I said to the nearest person.

I climbed to the top of the pile of rocks and looked at the forest from up high. I saw the Ares cabin battling the Demeter cabin. I noticed the Poseidon cabin coming our way. They were about two minutes away from us. I started climbing down.

"Get ready to fight!" I yelled. They all nodded and raised their bows. I jumped down from where I was and got into position. I saw the first person coming through the trees.

"Now!" I heard Johanna Hendrickson yell. We obeyed, and arrows went flying. We reloaded, and I waited for the signal. Some more people started to come through. We shot again, but I was sure some were dodging our arrows.

I saw Andrea coming through. My eyes narrowed. She had a confident look on her face, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. I shot an arrow at her, just to get that look off her face, and she shrieked. She ducked, and she kept running. The kids were getting too close. I got a hold of a celestial bronze sword, one that an Athena kid left, and I started charging at the Poseidon cabin.

I started fighting to the best of my abilities with Shirley Royale; she was a pretty good fighter. She was thirteen, and she was friendly most of the time. She wasn't so friendly at that moment. I wasn't intimidated, though.

I noticed some other Apollo kids picking up random swords from injured Poseidon kids. They weren't _completely_ incompetent with the sword, but they preferred the bow and arrow. For a split second, I looked behind me. I saw Andrea going to the flag. I was _not_ going to let her take that flag, but I couldn't ignore Shirley.

"Don't let her take the flag!" I yelled to whoever would listen.

"Andrea! Hurry!" Shirley cheered. Andrea started to follow her orders, but I guess Johanna was free and started a fight with her. I didn't worry, since Johanna was a good fighter with both a sword and archery. I fought for about ten more minutes, when I heard a sharp cry. I looked behind me to see what happened. Johanna went down, and Andrea grabbed the flag and awkwardly ran to the boundary. My eyes grew wide. She was not going to win.

"Run Andrea!" Shirley yelled. She stopped fighting for a minute. Big mistake. That was enough time for me to push her down and stop Andrea. I was more used to the armor and caught up to Andrea in no time. Unfortunately, I caught her by a river. I thought she'd stop me by drenching me and getting away. I guess she hadn't discovered her powers yet. I decided to milk the whole _I caught you and you aren't getting away with it_ thing to give my team time to steal the flag.

"Well, you could either fight me here or keep the flag here," I said cruelly. To be honest, she looked like she was not going to let anyone take the flag. To make her point, she held the flag and stepped back defensively. "Okay, then, we can fight," I said, grinning. I didn't think she'd react, but she had a fire in her eye. Oh, Styx. I did _not_ expect her to get all upset over a flag. Even _I_, the most possessive person in the universe, wouldn't get all mad about a _flag_.  
"Fine," she snarled. "We'll fight." Honestly, I thought she'd be all afraid and run away, leaving the flag. I still had the sword from earlier and held it up in defense. She pulled out a sword and started to swing it around. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't had the training I did. I wasn't afraid. I went in to attack her, and I stopped because I heard a triumphant cry. I grinned and Andrea gave me a murderous glare. I smirked back and ran to go celebrate with my team.

Freddy Lance held the flag proudly. He was a kid from the Hephaestus cabin. We all congratulated him. I caught a glimpse of the other team. If looks could kill, we would have all died right on the spot. I ignored them and went back to cheering with my team.

We all carried Freddy down to the campfire. I sat by Lindsay and we both sat by Michael. We would definitely miss him, and we wanted his last night at Camp Half Blood to be his best. We all sang along with the Apollo cabin, and it was all very homey. _This is the way it should be_, I thought.

I was sad when I said goodbye to Michael before we went to sleep. He was leaving early in the morning, so I wouldn't get to see him. Everyone in the cabin was all very teary when they said goodbye to him. Honestly, ever since I came, every time someone left the cabin, it was the same routine. It wasn't a pleasant one, and I hated it. It meant that I was one step closer to being the last and only child of Zeus. Sometimes the title had its perks. However, I was beginning to think the opposite.

**A/N: Well, I hope that was a captivating chapter. I had to look through the books to see how Capture the Flag worked, but I was kind of hesitant to put it in. I didn't want to be too cliché. I hate cliché's as much as the next person. Again, I accept constructive criticism, and I would love some tips on how to make my writing better!!!**


	3. I Lost My Glasses on the First Day

**A/N: I'm doing the story from both points of view… I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I like to put both girls as the protagonists. I think the story is important to hear from both points of view.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

**Andrea's POV:**

You know those times where you just want to rewind your life and change whatever you did at that point in time, but you really cant? That's kind of where I was. All I wanted was some button candy from the store, but no. I had to be attacked by a dumb "hydra". My mother took me with her to go grocery shopping.

I was excited because I would get out of the house, away from my evil scheming stepfather. David only married my mother for her money. She was still oblivious to the fact too! I couldn't believe it. He was so cruel to me when she wasn't around. He made me clean the entire mansion on the days the maid _he hired_ wasn't scheduled to come. He was the one who convinced my mother to buy the place. I was perfectly happy living in the apartment.

And then, he "suggested" we move to New York from Seattle after about two years with him. My mother agreed, even after I protested, and I had to move away from my best friends. I pleaded with her, and she wouldn't budge. If David said it, she went along with it. She still loved me, but she didn't seem to care what I thought if David said anything different.

Anyway, we were at the check-out when I saw something strange outside. It seemed to be blowing _fire_. I decided to ask when I picked up the button candy.

"Mom? What is that?" I asked curiously. She looked out the window, and her eyes grew wide. She was about to answer when a huge foot came crashing through the ceiling. I looked up, and I saw a multi-headed dragon. I knew there was a name for it; I just didn't know what the name _was_. I looked at my mom.

"Andrea, come with me," she said, her tone desperate.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter! Just come with me _now_," she said more urgently. I wanted to know more, but the dragon seemed to notice me. Of course he did. That's just the way my life worked. I decided to follow my mother and ran out the door. We ran to our car. My curly black hair was tinted gray because of all of the dust. I coughed.

"Mom? Where are we going?" I asked. I was terrified. I didn't know what that huge… _thing_ was. All I knew was that the dragon thing was chasing us, like we were its next meal. My mom sped, and we were soon in the countryside, to get away from the dragon.

"Honey," she finally answered, "There's a special camp. I-It's for kids like you. You're special. You _need_ to get to that camp." She was starting to cry as she told me. I would've asked her more, or tried to save her, if the dragon hadn't caught up with us. We stopped in front of a field of strawberries. There was a hill nearby. I sensed safety by that hill. "Andrea! Get out of the car!" I wasn't hesitant to obey, but I was determined to bring my mother with me.

"Mom! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the hill. I saw some kids up there, with swords and bows and arrows. I was confused. Who used those weapons anymore? Hello? This was 1955 for crying out loud! I kept running, but my mom was starting to slow down.

"Go… on… without… me," she said breathlessly. She collapsed, and I screamed.  
"Mom! Mom! Please don't leave me here!" I was sobbing. She was all I had left. My dad was never around. The rest of my relatives were either dead, or they didn't care about me.

I kept trying to pull her up, but she fell down again. The kids were by my side by then.

"Get to the top of the hill, _now_!" I started to object, but the dragon decided to breathe fire at me. I cried out in pain, and I passed out. My glasses fell off. I don't remember anything after that. I just knew my mother was gone.

When I woke up, I was in a strange place. I woke up to a high-pitched scream. I thought it was my mother, finding me in the state I was in. I was filled with hope. I sat up with a start, excited and hoping to see her face.

"Mom? What are we doing here? Where am I?" I wanted to know. That's when I decided to see if she was actually there. I reached for my glasses, but they weren't there. I barely made out a girl with brunette hair and electric blue eyes staring incredulously at me. She was about my age. I started to freak out.

"Who are you people? Where's my mom?" I strained to see the other person in the room. It was a centaur. At that point, I knew I'd gone completely mad. I screamed in surprise. I saw the girl in the corner trying to hold in laughter.

"I'm Nicole. Who are you?" She sounded sweet. I decided it'd be safe to tell her who I was.

"M-my name is A-Andrea Mitchell," I said, feeling the water works coming on, "W-Where's my mom? Last t-time I saw her, she was b-being chased by a m-multi-headed dragon. She told me to run up the hill, but I refused. I wasn't going to leave her. She was all I had." That's when the tears took over. I saw Nicole looking at me with disgust, and that made me cry even harder.

"Andrea, I'm sorry. We don't know where your mother is, but you're safe now. This is a special camp for people like you, who are special." The centaur tried to comfort me, and I started to feel a little bit better. So, I decided to tell them the rest of my story.

"And, I tried to fight it; b-but I didn't h-have anything. I c-couldn't protect m-my mother, and I think she d-died," I started crying, again, at the memory. It was horrible. I put my face and my hands, and I continued to weep.

"Don't worry. I know who your father is, and you'll be secure here. You have half-siblings here, and they'll take care of you." I listened to the centaur. He knew my father? How was that even possible? My father had no contact with anyone. Did the centaur know my family? If he did, did he know what half-siblings I had?

"Andrea, you're half god and half human. No, you're not mutant. You're father is Poseidon, and I'm a daughter of Zeus," Nicole said harshly. I stopped crying. My eyes went huge. What was this girl saying?

"Nicole, please exit. I'd like to explain things _nicely_ to Andrea," the centaur said disapprovingly. Nicole nodded wordlessly and left the room. The centaur turned to me. "Andrea, you've noticed that this camp is _not_ normal. The Greek gods still exist, and they have mortal children here on Earth. We train demigods here. You are a demigod, like Nicole said. My name is Chiron. I train demigods to survive. You need that training to endure the evils of the real world." I processed this.

"But, how is that possible? Weren't the Greek gods just _myths_?" This was starting to sound crazy.

"No, the gods move with Western Civilization. Right now, they're in the United States. They live on Mount Olympus. Mount Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building," Chiron was completely calm when he explained that to me.

"What?! How is that even possible?" I had so many questions, but Chiron interrupted me.

"Nicole was correct; you are a daughter of Poseidon. In fact, you are the last daughter of the sea god." I felt like I was going to pass out again. Why did he say the last daughter? Why would I be so special as to earn that title?

"You will stay with your half-siblings in Cabin Three. I'll call someone to come get you." When Chiron opened the door, there were ten people waiting outside with smiled plastered on their faces. They were wearing orange t-shirts that said _Camp Half-Blood_.

"Is it true? Do we have a new little sister?" I couldn't tell who'd asked the question. All I knew is that I felt really happy to have people who actually cared for me. I jumped out of bed, to find that my burns from earlier were almost completely erased. I was confused.

"Wait. How long have I been unconscious?" A girl who was about fourteen came forward.

"You haven't been out for too long. Chiron healed you with nectar and ambrosia. They're the food of the gods. If a regular human even nibbles some, they die. If we have too much, we will die. So, don't have too much." I made a mental note to not have too much of anything at the camp.

"Chiron, can she come with us?" A girl who about twelve asked. Everyone in the cabin had the same sea green eyes and black hair as me.

"Yes, she can after I have a word with her." The campers nodded and started chatting excitedly. They walked out of the room. Chiron was about to talk to me, when a man appeared at the doorway. He had sea green eyes and jet black hair. I squinted to see if we shared any family resemblance. Was this my mysterious father? If he was, what was he doing in the house?

"Chiron, may I have a word with my daughter?" Chiron looked as surprised as I did.

"Um, sure." Chiron clopped out the door. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"You're my father?" I didn't have much to say. When I envisioned meeting my father for the first time, I imagined some tears and hugs. I was speechless at this point. I was unprepared, but at least I came up with something.

"Yes. I apologize for not being around. Since you will be my last child, I will give you a gift." He reached into his pocket and gave me a small box. I opened it, and gasped. Inside was a shark tooth necklace. The tooth had an oceanic quality about it. It had some metallic beads around it. They were all stringed on a black cord. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you, Dad," I said quietly, putting the necklace around my neck.

"You're welcome, Andrea. If you straighten the cord, it will turn into whatever weapon you may need. I hope it will help you in the future." He went out the door, and I smelt a sea breeze.  
"Well, that was, er, interesting," Chiron said with a small chuckle. "Anyway, I was going to tell you that you needed to watch out for anything that could harm you. Here's a map of the camp." I nodded, smiled, and took the map with me. I walked out of the house, and I ran to find my half-siblings.

I walked out of the cabin to find some volleyball pits. They played volleyball at the camp? The day just got stranger. In the distance, I noticed some blurry cabins in a half-circle. I ran to them, wondering if I could find where my half-siblings were.

I arrived at the half-circle, and I looked for Cabin Three. I observed the cabins, and they didn't seem like camp cabins. I took forever to see which cabins were which. Where did my glasses go? I shook my head, and I saw a cabin with a number three on it. Yes! Sweet relief! I wasn't lost after all. I ran to the cabin, and I pushed the door open. Inside, I found the kids from earlier. They were doing random activities of all kinds. One boy seemed to notice me, and he grinned.

"Hey, Andrea's here! Wait, where's your orange t-shirt? Didn't Chiron give you an orange t-shirt?" I shook my head. I hadn't worn many t-shirts in my life. Why would I need one?

"Well, we have an extra one over here. Here's a bag to keep your personal things in. Here are some extra drachmas. They're really the only currency that works here. And, you can have that bunk over there," said a tall girl.

"Oh, okay. So, wear can I change…?" I didn't really feel comfortable changing in front of a bunch of kids I barely met. They laughed. My face felt hot.

"The bathrooms are down by Cabins Eleven and Twelve," another kid said. I felt okay, and I ran to the bathroom. It took me a while, though. I hated my vision problems.

When I went in, I was pleased. The bathrooms were updated, and they felt really new. I changed into the orange camp t-shirt, and I found a pair of shorts folded into the shirt. I changed out of my skirt, and I brushed my hair. I couldn't see how I looked. Everything was really blurry.

When I went back to my cabin, I saw my half-siblings talking. I walked past wordlessly, and I put my things on my bunk. I got settled in, when a girl that was about thirteen came over.

"Hi Andrea. I'm Shirley Royale. I'm the fourth eldest camper in this cabin. Sarah Benson is about to turn fifteen, and she's our cabin leader. How's your time been here?" I told her my story of how I got to the camp and everything else that happened up to that point.

"So, really, I've had an interesting time," I concluded.

"Well, I'm glad you got here. I'm just sorry you had to encounter Nicole so soon. She can be a really nice person, but she acts so spoiled. She's been at the camp since she was four. She's a really good fighter, but she's so conceited about being the last daughter of Zeus and everything," Shirley said.

"That explains so much," I murmured. Shirley smiled.

"Well, it sure does," she answered with a giggle. Suddenly, a bell rang. "Well, it's time for dinner. Come on." I followed Shirley and the rest of my siblings. We got into a line, and I was at the very end of my cabin's line. I made out Nicole at the end of her line too. I fingered my necklace nervously. How did the table thing go? I secretly hoped it didn't go by age.

When the time came for our line to go, I walked behind a boy that was about eleven. We sat at a table that had the number three engraved on the ends. I sighed in relief. I would be able to sit with my siblings.

I sat down next to Shirley, since she was the only one I really got acquainted with. I strained to see Nicole at the first table watching me closely. She smiled at me. I was confused. I decided to smile back anyway. I squinted to see in the distance. Some teenage girls were bringing food on huge platters. Apparently, we were having barbeque. The food was delicious.

I noticed a goblet. I thought there was something like water in it, but when I took a sip, my thirst wasn't quenched. Why would they not put water in the goblets? Was it really that hard? I decided to ask Shirley about it.

"Shirley? Where do we fill up our cups?" I decided to whisper, since I was too embarrassed to ask anyone else. She laughed.

"You have to think of a drink, and the cup will fill up," she explained. My mouth went into an O, and I gave her a thumbs-up. I thought of a good drink, and my mind went first to 7 up. I loved that drink.

"Whoa," I said. I took a huge gulp, and I was amazed. This place had everything! When we were done eating, Chiron had some announcements. He was basically introducing me, and I didn't really want to hear it. I knew myself, and I was kind of shy. Then, he started talking about a game.

"And, tonight we have Capture the Flag. Prepare right after dinner," Chiron concluded. Everyone got really excited. This game must be really fun. I turned to Shirley.

"What is this game? Why is it so much fun?"

"It's a really fun game, where you try to acquire the other team's flag while trying to protect your own. We use a lot of what we've learned, here at Camp Half-Blood, in the game. It'll be tons of fun, you'll see," she said with a smile.

I tried to smile back, but I wasn't sure about the game. I hadn't had any training whatsoever in my life. I was always the weak kid in PE. I didn't have many friends in the real world, since I was half blind and all. I really needed my glasses back.

"Andrea! Come on! Let's go get our armor," she said, grabbing my hand. We ran to the armory.

I looked at all of the Greek armor, and I raised my eyebrows. Was the game really that dangerous? Shirley took a piece of armor off one of the racks, and she held it up in front of me. My slight build probably made it hard for her to pick one out for me. As it turns out, the smallest size they made was two sizes too big for me. I sighed, and I tried to adjust the armor as best I could.

I awkwardly went with Shirley into the forest. I was really nervous. The place emitted a kind of frightening aura, and I wanted to bolt out of there as soon as possible. The place didn't have a very good feeling.

The Ares cabin was giving directions. Shirley told me they were all children of the war god, so they were really good at the game. She said we were at a disadvantage, because the Athena cabin was on the other team. Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I guess the teams were divided up evenly.

I followed Shirley and the rest of my siblings to go get the flag. We were supposed to go to a pile of rocks called Zeus's Fist or something. I didn't really pay attention to anything the kid said. I didn't understand anything anyway.

When we got close to our destination, we heard a battle cry. That was followed by a series of arrows _aimed at us_. I ran out of the way of the arrows. Some of my siblings weren't so fortunate. A second wave of arrows came through, and I darted around those too. We finally came to a small clearing, where a pile of rocks stood.

I saw a bunch of kids with bows and arrows, including Nicole. I decided to look as brave as I could, even though I was terrified. I don't know why, but I felt the need to please her. She looked livid. She shot an arrow at me, and I screamed. I was infuriated. What did I ever do to her? Luckily, I ducked in time.

I saw Nicole grab a sword, and I was nervous. I was so nervous, I totally forgot about my necklace. I saw Shirley going at it with Nicole, and they were both really good. I decided to climb the pile of rocks, because the flag was at the very top. How cliché.

I was almost to the top, when I heard Nicole yell something unintelligible. Then, I heard Shirley yell something that sounded like encouragement.

I looked up, and I saw a petite sixteen year old charging at me with a sword. I finally remembered my necklace. I ripped it off, and I straightened it. I held it up in defense, and I hoped not to die. She struck, and I tried to counter attack it. She tried to use some fancy footwork, but I somehow managed to keep her from hurting me. We went through this for about ten minutes.

I got lucky, and I injured the girl. She yelped in pain. I grabbed the flag, and I climbed down the rocks.

"Run Andrea!" I heard Shirley yell. I started to run back into the forest. I tried to navigate my way back, but everything looked the same. I heard quick footsteps behind me. I turned around, and I saw a fuzzy image of Nicole speeding towards me. She looked kind of anxious at first. Why would she? She was so good at camp; I thought she'd be really confident. Then, she smiled like she knew something I didn't.

"Well, you could either fight me here or give me the flag," she snarled. I was _not_ going to give her any kind of satisfaction. I stepped back defensively. "Okay, then, we can fight," she said with a cruel smile. I was about to kill her right on the spot.

"Fine," I said viciously. "We'll fight." I straightened my necklace out. I was scared out of my mind, but I swung my sword around anyway. I wouldn't let her treat me like a weakling. She smirked.

She charged at me, but she stopped. I stopped too. There was a triumphant sounding cry in the distance. I knew it wasn't my team. I still had the flag. I glared at her, and she grinned back. She sprinted back to the boundary. I trudged to the boundary, where a buff kid with blonde hair was holding our flag. I was afraid to face my team, but everyone except the Ares cabin was forgiving.

We walked to the campfire. The Apollo cabin lead the sing along. I didn't know any of the songs, but I hummed along. I sat by Shirley and a kid from the Hermes cabin. I felt really homey. I felt like I was where I belonged, even if I couldn't see.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I was having a hard time putting the story into someone else's point of view. I just felt like it was important to hear both sides of the story, because I didn't want either of the characters to be labeled as "The Villain" or "The Heroine". That's how life is? Is it not? Please give me any tips or suggestions to improve my writing. Thanks!!!**


End file.
